The New Beginning
by pixie-loves-night
Summary: Sequel to Tainted Blood. Dawn comes back but she isn't Dawn anymore. Her new name is Selene Lunette BLoodworth and she can't remember anything.R&R please rated T for upcoming langue, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning: Sequel to Tainted Blood

(I don't own the yuyu gang...and please review I would like to know what you think. Flames...anything I just want to know.

Chapter 1

(Kurama's pov)

It had just been a week ago since Dawn died in Hiei's arms saying she loved him, and other things. Hiei hadn't been himself since her burial, and every now and then I would catch a tear slide down his face.

We all missed her. Johnny had even came back for her burial, and had a hard time with it too. Johnny had gone hey wire while over here on the full moon. He had just ran out and knocked trees over in the woods creating a new clearing. No one was taking it well, and I had a feeling Hiei was still was taking it worst of all. Every time Kuwabara would even speak Dawn's name he jerked out his blade and put it to the idiot's neck saying something along the lines, "Don't even speak of her you fool!"

Johnny had just left three days ago, and the guys had left for summer break; but I had the feeling everyone would just be moping around sadly. Wherever Dawn was I knew she was happy with her parents. Both of her sides would be happy; hunting, and human loving. I just couldn't help but see and feel Hiei's hurt. He kept saying he was fine and that she was just an onna, but we all had heard him back at the vampire palace.

Now all he does is go out and train from dawn till dusk, eat, then goes to bed unless he's watching over Yukina, but not even her kindness could help him.

I just couldn't help but feel that this wasn't over in the least bit. That something would be happening soon. I shrugged it off and continued to think while reading my book. Hiei of course was on his window sill looking out with searching eyes like she would come back and that what happened wasn't real. I guess we all wanted to believe that.

(Dawn's pov: Yes she's dead, but she's at Koenma's talking to Koenma at the moment.)

Koenma was telling me how Hiei and the others were. I couldn't help but want to just throw my arms around Hiei's neck, and say it was okay. But the truth was I should've tried to stay, but I just couldn't it was hard enough to say what I had let alone try and stay. "I'm bringing you back." I looked at Koenma with wide eyes, "How you buried my body." Yes I had seen that. I guess God had other plans for me before I could enter heaven.

"Well I'm making you a new body to inhabit." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes might Koenma...but how will they know it's me?" I asked him coldly crossing my arms. "I'm going to tell Hiei, but the bad news is you won't really remember the gang. I mean you will sorta in a way but you won't exactly. It's like your subconscious will remember, but your conscious won't remember." I gave a signal nod a little confused.

"Pretty much I'll remember them in my dreams, but won't in the waking hours?" I asked him. I got a nod from the small ruler. "I don't think that's for the best...I mean won't it just hurt Hiei worse?" Koenma shrugged, "I think he wouldn't care as long as you're back." I gave a weak smile and a small nod, "Understood how long till I can come back to the living?" I asked him this softly. I had loved seeing my parents while at Koenma's but they weren't there all the time. They would drop in and out any time so I was somewhat lonely. Now I wasn't going to get to see them. I knew I would miss my Mother's warm smile, and my Father's funny jokes and unexpected accidents: Falling over flying through walls and zooming right back out to us his face really red for seeing things he didn't want to see. I would miss them, but if this would help Hiei they would tell me to do it anyways.

"Tomorrow, and then you will be placed at the vampire palace to fulfill the prophecy." I gave a small nod. "What will I look like?" I asked him. Of course I wanted to know I mean who wouldn't right?

"Okay...you will have black hair with silver streaks in it. Your eyes will be a clear crystal baby blue color." I could see this in my mind, and it looked great. "I figured you wouldn't mind to have pale skin like you did before because you will be just like you were before you died. You know what I mean, right?" I knew what he meant. I would be a half breed with some ice powers. I gave him a small nod again.

"I gave you a different name though." I looked up at him, "What is my new name?" He gave a nod and went looking through papers again. Finally he found it after five minutes, "Selene Lunette Bloodworth...I thought it might fit for you." I gave a small smile and nod, "It will do just fine, but do the half breeds..." He cut me off, "They know who you will be and what you will look like no need to worry about that." I glared at him, "Okay Koenma but there is one thing I would like you to change about how I will look." He gave a nod and listened. "I would like something to risible who I used to be; besides my skin, and powers. I would like my eyes to be their ordinary color..." He got the idea and changed it. "Okay...you will be in the new body by tomorrow at dawn." I gave a small nod and left his office. I went to the roof and sat there to think of why it hurt Hiei so bad besides that he loved me. "I said I loved him back, I said that he made me happy. What else could I have done?" I asked myself.

I heard the door open and looked down to see Hiei come out. The sun was setting and he was coming out? I just watched him walk to the arena looking so sad and angry all at once it broke my heart. "I never meant to hurt you. Saving the world always comes with a price, and I wouldn't let you die and that be my price." I whispered so softly.

I watched him train himself till the moon was at its highest peek in the sky. I couldn't watch it anymore then. In some way he was killing himself because I wasn't there. _It's all my fault._ I thought going back inside to hide just incase anyone might be able to see. The only people here from the gang were Hiei and Kurama, and Koenma said there might be a chance they could see me so I hid from sight most the time.

It hurt to know how bad my death hurt all of them. Especially Johnny and Hiei they were taking it the worst of all. But of course they were.

_Tomorrow it will be all better. It'll give some of them some hope._ I sat there on a bed in a room Koenma sorta made for me to hide from the others. I sat there and stared at a wall saddened by the way things were going. I fell asleep like always silently crying my self to sleep.

The next morning I went into Koenma's office around five thirty. "Are you ready?" He asked me as I sighed. "Tell me one thing though...my weapons who took them?" He nodded, "Hiei has a few of them, and the rest are at the vampire palace where you will be." I gave a weak smile, "Thanks Koenma...for everything." He gave me a smile and everything went black.

The next time I woke up I was in a room with weapons all over one wall, and I couldn't remember anything. I tried my hardest but I couldn't remember anything. I knew the basics my name, and where I was but nothing more. I climbed out of my bed, and looked around.

The room had blood red walls with the most expensive silk tapestries. The room was made up of all the darkest colors in the world. The carpeting beneath my feet was black, my comforter on my bed was royal purple, and my ceiling was midnight blue with the moon phases painted on it. My window tapestries were a fiery red with black sheer curtains in between the two red pieces. It was amazing; I loved it.

I jumped as someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Princess Lunette...are you up?" I looked down to see I was wearing an expensive nightgown...the finest silk that was white. "I'm up." I called looking at the door to see who it was as it opened. A woman walked in and shut the door behind her. "Good morning Princess I was wondering when you would wake. Would you like anything to eat before training?" I gave a nod, "Who are you?" She smiled kindly to me, "I am your lady in waiting...Selina." I gave a small nod. "Thank you for asking about breakfast...I'm starving. Do you think I could cook though?" She shook her head, "You aren't supposed to cook...that's why we have cooks." I sighed as she giggled. "I understand...when do I train?" I asked looking at the ground. "As soon as you eat, and get dressed in your training clothing of course." I gave a nod and dismissed her.

I walked into my bathroom that was a joined to the room. It was filled with rather bright neutral warm colors. Peach walls, white loving tiles, a white yellow ceiling, everything consisted of such colors in this room. I passed by a mirror, and looked in. I examed my features curious. I touched my hair as my eyes landed on it; it felt smooth and soft when it looked metallic in the mirror. Black with silver streaks like dark colored tinsel for the Christmas tree. My skin pale sort of reminding me of the moon. My eyes were nothing but hot pink pools...never ending in any way. I smiled and found sharp canines in my mouth. I covered my mouth with my left hand. Shock overwhelmed me for a moment then I relaxed realizing that this must be normal.

I smiled once more, and moved to the bathtub. I turned on the water, and put the stopper in the drain. The water warm and loving ran over the skin on my hand. I then jerked my hand out from under the water, and wiped it off on the towel that hung near the tub.

I stripped myself of my night gown and got in the water. It felt so good as the water ran still. Soon I had to turn the water off other wise the water would've overflowed the tub. I sighed as I felt like something was missing from my heart, but I couldn't remember anything. Nothing from the previous night...nothing of who my parents were...nothing. It felt horrible not to be able to remember.

I finished my bath and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked into my room my hair dripping with every step I took. My mind wondered as I made my way to my dresser, and opened a draw to find clothes with holes in them, and tattered. _These must be my training clothes. _I thought to myself pulling out a pair of black shorts, and a white shirt. I grabbed some underwear from another draw, and put them on. I finished putting on my clothing, and dried my hair a little. I walked out of my room, and down a hallway. I ended up at the top of this grand staircase, and looked down at people walking to and fro. Once they noticed I was there they stopped and bowed to me. I bowed my head to them, and with that they continued with what they were doing. Selina came up to me smiling, "I was just coming to get you Princess. Your breakfast is done." She showed me to the dinning room and turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Will you not eat with me?" I asked her. "No...I've already eaten...and I have some things to do Princess." I nodded sadly. I didn't want to be alone. I felt alone as it was already and I had no idea why. It was bugging me so, but no answer came to me that even gave me a hint of why. I let go of her wrist hesitantly, and she walked away after smiling to me.

I sat there and looked down at my food, and drink. MY food consisted of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage. My drink was a think red liquid in a wine glass. I picked up the glass I took a sip, and realized what it was; blood. I put the glass down my eyes wide. _What am I...why did they give me this instead of water?_ I was confused. "Princess is it not to your liking?" I looked beside me to see a tall male with fiery red hair and pale frosty blue eyes. He had pale skin like me, and teeth like me. "What are we?" I asked him standing up and moving a way from him. "We are half breeds...vampires." I looked at him questioningly. "Of course...We are half vampire...a thing that drinks the blood of others, and half something else." I nodded still scared. The blood tasted of white wine, but this was shocking. Why didn't I remember what I was? Why didn't I know that if I was one? I shook my head and timidly took my seat again receiving a smile from the young man beside me.

"I am sorry for my actions." I said softly. "It's quite alright Princess. Sometimes we forget things." I nodded distant from this world hiding in my thoughts as I began to eat. He left me alone in the room, and went back to do something...whatever he did. Once finished with my...drink and food I stood and left the room. I didn't say a word to the people who passed me saying good morning. I walked out of the palace to find two people standing off to the left of it. "Why good morning Princess. Are you ready to train?" The one with black hair, and red eyes asked me. I walked over to them, and said yes. "Glad to hear it." The other said. He had red hair and golden hazel looking eyes. "And may I ask who you are?" They nodded. "I'm Killer...and this is Blaze." The black head said. (Black head is Killer and red head is Blaze if you didn't understand.) They threw me a blade for me to catch. But when I almost had it I dropped it. "You have to catch it...throw it back." The red head said somewhat rudely. I snarled at him throwing it at his head. He didn't grab it in time so it hit his head. He fell back and rubbed his head.

"Nice hit Princess." I gave a cruel smirk. "Just call me Selene okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Killer said as Blaze stood up the blade in his hand. "Try to catch this!" Blaze said throwing the blade at me. This time I grabbed it and held on to it. "Can we fight now?" I asked grinning sadistically. Killer nodded picking up a sword that was already unsheathed. I unsheathed mine, and throw the sheath to the ground. Blaze stepped out of the way seeing a fire in my eyes, and called the fight to start. Killer and I charged at each other, but as Killer swung his blade at my right side I jumped to the left to be right beside him. I kicked him in the side sending him into a small but sturdy tree. I ran over to him to see if he was okay. He smiled at me when I got with in arms reach, and flung me into the tree placing his blade to my neck.

"Nice try Selene." I smirked as I placed the blade at his stomach giving him a small poke with it so he would notice. "Dido." I said slyly. He gave a small nod, and got off me.

WE trained with fighting skills in blade wielding, and hand to hand combat. We trained all the way through lunch on into the afternoon until dusk. "Enough! I'm finished for today." I stated. They gave a nod. "I can't believe you trained with us till now. I figured you would want to stop at lunch." Blaze stated wiping the sweat off his brow. "Who would've guessed you were this good." Killer said smiling at me. I bowed to them as they did to me, "I'll see you guys later I guess." They nodded and walked off as I walked to through the front doors of the palace. I walked in to see Selina standing there waiting for me. "Dinner is ready, Princess so hurry and get ready."

"Can't I just wear what I am wearing right now?" I asked her. "No...We are expecting some guests." I gave a signal nod and ran up the stairs and into my room.

I have to give a big thank you to **Yuki Amida**, and **wise-white-wolf** for reviewing Tainted Blood. This is the sequel so of course I am saying thank you here. Pixie


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own yuyu gang. Thank you to wise-white-wolf for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter. Please review.)

Chapter 2

(Back at Koenma's...Hiei's pov)

Koenma called me into his office, and had me sit down in front of him. "What do you want?" I asked him coldly. "I have some good news and some bad for you." I gave him a hn. _What news could I want?_ I asked myself in thought crossing my arms over my chest. "I would like to tell you first that I brought Dawn back." MY eyes got wide and I looked at him shocked. "That's the good news, now for the..."

"Where is she? When can I see her?" I asked him rather excited. "Before I tell you you must listen." I gave a signal nod, and calmed myself. "The bad news is she won't remember a thing unless she dreams it, but even then in her conscious state she wouldn't remember. And her name isn't Dawn anymore."

My heart sank lower and lower when he continued on how she won't remember anything. "She can feel she's missing something, but that's as far as it goes for her conscious state. Her name now is Selene Lunette Bloodworth, and she's the Princess of the half breeds." I gave a signal nod looking down at the floor. "I thought you would be happy if she was back. Here's a picture of what she looks like now." He said pushing a button to his TV showing a girl with black hair that held silver streaks in it.

Her eyes were like Dawn's when she was herself and a live. Her pale skin everything was the way she would like it. "When did you bring her back?" I asked him staring at the picture burning the image in my mind.

"This morning. Her spirit hadn't entered heaven when she died. I didn't find out till after her burial other wise she would have been with you in her old body with every memory intact. But she had been here the whole time, and when I saw her...I had to keep her from you till I could see how things were going to turn out." I jerked my glare towards Koenma. "You what! Why didn't you tell me baka!" I screamed at him pissed of course. I loved Dawn and would've done anything to bring her back, or have done anything to have stopped what happened. This defiantly pissed me off.

"I couldn't just have you running around looking for a spirit...and anyways there was a reason she couldn't pass through the gates to heaven. She has to fulfill a prophecy that Kara told her. The whole prophecy goes like this...There is a mixed child of the brethren a child mixed of two different bloods, but one being vampire. The first of them all...the Forbidden Child of the brethren. She will become the slayer and kill the pure blood of the brethren for what they plan to do, and for what they had done. She will then perish. She will come back, and bring a new beginning to the half breeds and rule her people as equals not as lesser beings."

"There was a second part to it but I can't read it, and Kara can't read it...so we're pretty blind in that area. I want you and Kurama to go to the palace and see her. Stay for a little while...it'll do you some good." I gave a signal nod dazed a bit. _So that's what bothered her the day before..._ I stopped myself shaking my head.

I didn't need to think on what happened just the fact she was a live again. "You called Koenma?" I looked over at the door to see Kurama standing there. "Yeah you and Hiei are going to the Vampire Palace now. Hiei would you fill him in on why...on the way there?" I gave a small nod as a portal appeared.

"See you guess later." Koenma called as we jumped in. We landed in a forest not too far from the palace. "So why are we going to the palace?" Kurama asked. I filled him in. (I don't want to repeat it...I'm being lazy.) "Oh...At least you can see her in a way." Kurama said trying to give this a bright side. I had to agree with him there. It was better then never hearing her or seeing her again.

(My pov)

I picked out a dress that was silver and fell to the floor. Its tail trailed behind me a couple of feet. Selene knocked on the door. "Princess...your guests are here."

"Selina please come in here for a minute." She opened the door and stepped in shutting it behind her. She looked at the dress that was on me, "You look very nice Princess." I nodded, "Thank you...but...so you think this is a bit much?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Not in the least bit. You should look nice for your guests. Would you like your hair up, or down like it is right now?" She asked me. "What ever you think is appropriate...So my guests who are they?" She smiled having me take a seat at my vanity. "Two young men about your age. One is named Hiei the other Kurama...do those names ring a bell?"

"No they don't...but they are the guests and I shall act kindly to them." She smiled at me in the mirror as she put my hair up into a nice bun leaving a few strands of my bangs down to frame my face. She curdled them into ringlets and I had to say it looked nice.

"There...I love doing this." I gave a nervous laugh as she looked at the lipstick. "May I choose for you?" I gave a small nod. "Of course Selena you know more about dressing up then I do." She smiled and chose an angel soft pink. "Just to give a little color to you." I gave a small nod, and let her apply it to my lips. She wanted to do it, and I wasn't going to make her feel bad. She seemed so much of a mother to me for some reason.

She examed what I looked like after she was done and gave me a thumbs up. "Let's go knock them dead." I laughed at her as we walked out of my room a down the hall. "We don't want to do that then they wouldn't be guests anymore...and anyways we don't want to surprise them to much do we?" I asked as we reached the stairs. "Yes we do...it's fun to surprise people...don't you think?" I shrugged, "I don't know really...maybe. I know it's fun scaring people." She laughed with me after saying that.

"Yes it is...but we mustn't scare these people okay?" I nodded as we approached the dinning room where two men were sitting. Selena just stopped, "Go on." I looked at her questioningly, "You wouldn't join us?" I asked her saddened again. "Oh your highness...I'm not supposed to eat with you." I shook my head, "I insist...and who cares about that stupid rule? You aren't my lady in waiting...you're my friend."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay I'll eat with you." I smiled and walked in with her beside me getting confused looks from the cooks. I pulled out Selena's chair, and then took mine. I heard a few whispers about how this wasn't supposed to happen, and that this was wrong. I looked behind me, and saw the cooks whispering something else. I made a coughing noise getting their attentions. "It's quite rude talking about people behind their backs. If you don't like the way I do things leave...she is a person just like I am it doesn't matter if she eats with me or not. Back off or I'll make you."

I then turned back and smiled at the men who were sitting across from me. "Princess Selene..." I cut the red head off, "Selene or Lunette please." He gave me a smile and nodded, "I like Lunette." I smiled back, "You know my name...may I please know which one is Hiei and which is Kurama? Selena informed me that you had arrived, and told me your names...but didn't tell me who was who." The red head nodded and smiled at my like he knew me.

"My name is Kurama, and this is Hiei." I nodded looking at the red head then to the black head. "So may I ask why you have come?" I asked them as the food was brought to us. "Thank you." I said to the one who placed my plate in front of me. He smiled and walked away from me. Our drinks weren't in front of us yet. Someone stepped up to my left side. "May I ask what the Princess would like to drink?" I gave a signal nod, and looked at the guests.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked them. "Water will be fine if you don't mind." I gave a nod. I then looked at Selena, "What ever you want to drink I will." I smiled then looked back to the woman who was to my left. "Water for the guests, and red wine for me and Selena if you don't mind." She bowed and left us to get the drink.

I looked at Selena for approval and got what I seeked. I then looked to the guest again. "WE are here to stay with you for a few days." I nodded looking at the black head named Hiei who was staring at his food. "Are you okay...Hiei?" He looked up at me, and I saw how glossed over his eyes were. "Oh he will be fine." Kurama said kindly looking to his friend. I stood up from my seat, and walked out of the room for a moment to find kleenexes. I found them near the stair case, and grabbed a few.

I walked back in and handed him the few I got. "Why do you think I need these baka onna?" Selena gasped as well did the others. "My name is Selene Lunette Bloodworth...not baka onna, and I thought I saw a tear roll down your face...maybe I was mistaken, but still better safe then sorry." I stated kindly.

I took my seat as the woman came back with our drinks and sat them down in front of us. Every one but the four of us left the room. "You shouldn't speak to the Princess like that!" Selena said upset. "It's fine Selena...it could have been a worse comment...besides if they are staying for a few days I don't need to make enemies with them so quickly." I stated before taking a bite.

It was silent for a moment then Hiei spoke up. "So Lunette tell us why did you got so dressed up for dinner?" I smirked after swallowing my food. "I was told it was the right thing to do for guests and that we were expecting them." I stated calmly looking into Hiei's intense gaze. _Why does it seem like I know him... and Kurama? _

"That would make sense Koenma may have informed the staff around here." I looked over to Kurama. "They aren't merrily staff to me...probably more like a family since I seem to have no parents." I said glancing down at my food. "Like equals Princess?" I looked up to Kurama, "Yes...we are all the same just besides our blood line from our ancestors...so of course we are much like equals. We are all people and need to be treated as such." I stated smiling.

"Very well put Lunette." Kurama observed understanding how I saw it. We then ate in silence, and soon finished. I stood up from the table finished as the others continued...I had finished first. "Princess where are you going?" Selena asked me.

"It's Selene or Lunette...not Princess. Princess is just a title to be used at the correct time this is not that time. And for where I am going you need not worry...it won't be but out in the garden." She gave me a smile, and I walked out of the room. It took me a few minutes to get out and to the garden; but I had to say it was worth it to smell the sweet scent of the roses.

I walked over to a rose bush that held lovely blood red roses. I touched the silky smooth rose petals to feel the small amount of water that was on it. "I see you love my roses Princess Selene." I turned to see a man with long black hair pulled up loosely. He had glowing green eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing all black, and wore a silver cross necklace. His left ear pierced three times then once again in the cartilage area.

"Love? I adore them...Love is no way to describe it." I stated smiling kindly to him. "Then take one...I'm sure it will be okay." I shook my head, "No I would much rather see them alive then see them wilt." He smiled nodding. "You are special Princess." I shook my head walking passed him, "I'm just as special as you are."

I continued to walk through the garden smelling the flowers, and feeling the petals. I didn't learn the gardener's name, but I knew I would soon. However I did pick three flowers, but not for myself. I picked a red rose for the one named Hiei, a white rose for the one named Kurama, and a pink rose for Selena. I walked back into two see them going up the stairs, Selena a head of them.

"Showing them to their rooms?" I asked walking up to them. "Yes Prin...Lunette." I smirked at how she slipped up. I handed her the rose I picked for her. "Why thank you." I smiled as she tucked it behind her ear. I walked over to Kurama, and handed him his bowing to him, and then Hiei. "I hope you will take theses as a gift of friendship...if you need me I shall be in my room...Selena I shall see you in a few minutes?" She nodded, and I walked past them, and to my room.

(Selena's pov)

"She has changed quite a bit." Kurama stated. "Yes she has...she's very kind and understanding. But I'm sure she still has her mean streak if it needs to be used." I stated smiling at the men beside me. I then proceeded to show them to their rooms. They weren't far from Lunette's room; just a couple rooms down. Kurama loved his room, and Hiei just gave me a hn, so I didn't know if he liked it or not. "I will see you in the morning...I hope you sleep well." I then turned and went to Lunette's room.

(Lunette's pov)

I sat at my vanity my hair down now, me brushing it. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." Selena walked in shutting the door behind her. "You had wanted me." I nodded, "I want someone to talk to. I feel so lonely." She nodded smiling and sitting down on my bed. "What would you like to talk about?"

I smirked, "I don't know why but I think I have a crush on Hiei." She looked at me slyly. "Oh really?" I blushed nodding. "You're a teenage girl of course you're going to have crushes...just don't rush into anything." I began to blush even more if that was at all possible. "Selena I can't believe you...I wasn't even thinking of things like that!" She giggled, "Well I'm just saying." I gave her a playful glare.

"So what did you think of the flower I gave you?" I asked her. "I thought it was lovely...can't you tell it's still in my hair." I smiled getting an idea. "What would you say if I gave you a make over?" She looked shocked, "Maybe tomorrow...but for tonight you have to get to sleep you have things to do tomorrow." I sighed, "Like what train again?" She shook her head. "You and the boys are going horse back riding." I shook my head, "No way...since when?"

"Since now...I just planned it." I sighed and walked over to my bed already ready to sleep. "I'm going to get you." I hissed playfully at Selena. "Then I'll be waiting for that...but for now plan it in your sleep." I nodded as she walked over to the door. "Sleep well Princess." I rolled my eyes, and got into bed.

Once she left I got out of bed and went to my window over looking a vast area of woods, or was it jungles. I didn't care I was looking up at the moon to see where it was tonight. It was a full moon, and that made me happy. The stars danced in the night sky reminding me of a song I had once heard. I didn't know where I heard it, but I heard it somewhere._ The beat it's so familiar. Where did I here it?_ I thought while singing a song I was guessing was called We Believe because we believe was repeated so many times.

It was a sad song and for some reason my heart called out to some one wanting to be held, to be loved. I didn't understand why I felt so lost in the dark, and so alone even with people all around me. At the end of the song I just broke down falling to my knees crying. I didn't understand anything.

_Why am I here? Who are my parents...why am I so alone? God if you can hear me please explain to me. I'm so alone...where are my parents? Why am I so alone?_ I heard a knock at my door. I wiped my tears away, and turned towards the door getting up to my feet. "Who is it?" I asked my voice betraying my face. The door opened to revile Hiei standing there. "What do you want?" I asked him looking him in the eyes. He walked in shutting the door behind him. "It's okay I'm not going to kill you." I rolled my eyes. "Do I not get an answer to my question?" I asked him as tears were still coming no matter how I tried to stop them.

"I'm here to be with you." I shook my head and turned from him. "Why?" I asked him looking out the window. The sky seemed so close, but still so far away. "Because I want to...there are some things you don't know...and will probably never know." That confused me but I let it pass. "Do what you wish Hiei...I can't really tell you what to do. We were put here to make our own decisions...not to be ruled by one voice." I stated. I heard him walking over to me but stayed where I was. "You are so different..." It seemed to me that there was more there in that sentence that wanted to be said, but Hiei wouldn't allow it. "You are very good to your people."

"Thank you...I guess." I felt Hiei wrap his arms around my waist which tightened lower things, but I pushed him away. "Don't touch me." I said turning and facing him dangerously. "Why...Don't you want to be held?" My eyes went wide. "You're a telepath...oh God help me." I whispered. Hiei smirked at my reaction. "Stay out of my head Hiei...the mind is a place to get away from things in reality...and thoughts were made to be private."

Hiei gave me a hn. "Oh very mature for a man of your stature. DO you only know how to be rude?" He walked over to the door, "I would tell you things that I've seen come from you as immature, but you wouldn't remember them and call me crazy." I cocked my hip to one side placing my hands on them. "Oh really...try me." Hiei turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Running from the detective when you could kill him easily. Acting like you're such a bad ass when you little girl can be quite a soft to others...your fear of needles quite stupid." I blinked at these things. "Who is a detective? How have I acted like a bad ass? Needles...I think I should be scared of something quite larger like an axe."

Hiei shook his head, "I told you you wouldn't remember." I shrugged, "Who said I would...I was talking about me calling you crazy for it. I can't really say if you're sane or insane though." Hiei smirked. "I could tell you more." I smiled, "Did you know me...or is this about some past life like thousands of years ago or something?" Hiei smirked nodding his head, "You could say it's a bit of both." I sat down on the bed. "Then tell me please...I would like very much to remember." He nodded and sat by the window sill.

For hours we talked mostly about who he said I used to be, and he told me a lot of things that happened. When he came towards the end I saw a tear trail down his face. "That's when Ryan's stabbed you, but you ended up killing him. This is the dagger you killed him with." He said pulling out a silver dagger with Latin words engraved in the blade.

"A holy dagger...I saw one hanging around on that wall somewhere earlier." I said pointing to the wall of blades. "But soon after he died you did too. We had a funeral for you a week ago, Johnny...he went mad when he first found out." I looked down at the ground, "Sounds like I gave people so much grief. And you said the name I used to go by was Dawn?" He nodded. "And I loved you?" He nodded again.

Things in my mind wanted to be remembered, and was trying to force me to remember; but I just couldn't. I believed Hiei I mean he had no reason to lie, but I just couldn't remember. "I have to be getting to sleep. We're going horse back riding tomorrow." I stated yawning.

I looked at Hiei, he seemed so sad, but yet happy in a way. I really didn't want to be alone so, "You're welcome to stay if you want." He looked at me shocked. "I don't want to be alone right now...and if what you say is true then you're the one my heart aches for." He smirked, and looked out the window. "You are so different then the way you use to be." I smiled getting under the covers. "I hope that's a good thing." Hiei nodded his head, "It is...It is." I yawned and fell a sleep watching Hiei stare out at the stars.

In my dreams I saw me and Hiei acting like enemies but then acting like a couple. The last thing I saw in my dream before waking up was me on his lap my head resting against his shoulder and chest at once. I heard my departing words, and his. I then saw myself die in his arms.

I wake up flinging myself forward. I wiped my eyes to find I had been crying in my sleep. I looked over beside me to find...

The dreaded cliff hanger...oh well I'll post the next chapter when I get at the least three reviews. Pixie


	3. chapter3

chapter3 (Please review and tell me what you think...thank you to the people who did review before...sorry it took a while to update...writers block sucks! Anyways hope you like the chapter and I don't own yuyu. Pixie)

I wake up flinging myself forward. I wiped my eyes to find I had been crying in my sleep. I looked over beside me to find Hiei laying by my side. I jumped from shock, and ended up falling out of the bed. I try to recall what happened last night, but only remembered talking…what of I had no idea. It was as if something wiped it from my mind. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, "Ooooowwww." I whispered in pain trying not to wake Hiei. "To late onna…the little fall already did." I sat on the floor cross legged as there was a knock on my door. "Princess?"

"Yes Selene?" I asked as she opened the door. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour, and don't forget to be ready for horseback riding with our guest." She then looked to the bed. "Oh…my… that's where you were." I began to blush at what she might be thinking. "Nothing happened I swear." She smiled and turned around leaving me. "Okay go get ready for horse back riding." I ordered going to my dresser. "Hn, why should I listen to you?" I smirked and glanced at him over my shoulder, "Well I could always tell her some made up lie that a warrior would blush to." Hiei glared at me, then dashed out the room. I grabbed a white shirt, and a pair of tan shorts, along with my under wear and went to take a shower.

Once done with my shower and putting on my clothes and what not I entered my room once more as Selene walked in. I guess I scared because she jumped. "Princess, Breakfast in served." I nodded, "Do you think I could ask you to do something for me?" She nodded, "Anything Princess." I smirked while blushing, "Could you braid my hair?" She nodded.

She made me sit down at my vanity, and began to braid my hair. "So why was Hiei in your room?" She asked me. "I know we talked…but what of I can't recall. But when I fell to sleep he was sitting at the window looking to the moon and stars for something…something much like comfort as I had been before he came in, but I never received it. When I woke up he was laying by my side, maybe to bring me comfort." She looked confused from the mirror in my vanity. "What do you mean to comfort?" I smirked sadly, "I had been crying in my sleep." I said. "Oh…what kind of dream was it?" I shrugged, "I can't recall that either. But I wish I did." I whispered.

When she finished I put on my boots, and we walked to breakfast. "Good morning Princess Lunette." I smiled to Kurama bowing my head in away. "Good morning Kurama…I hope you slept well." He smiled at me, "Of course…I think Hiei did as well." Kurama had a sly grin only a fox could've pulled off. I looked to Hiei who was slightly blushing, and began as well. "And you Hiei how did you sleep?" I asked taking my seat, Selene sitting next to me. Hiei and Kurama sat across from us. "Hn, I slept well considering I was up half the night trying to get you to calm down in your sleep." I looked away from him. "Well, thank you for being rude." He glared daggers at me.

We ate in silence, and soon all went to the stable for our horses to ride. I glanced at one that was most beautiful in my eyes. A pure white horse, with a pure moon light blonde mane, and the blackest eyes I had ever seen. "Good and evil in one." I whispered walking up to it. It didn't move away from me, or grunt, or anything. I gentle petted it, "You shall be called Mystic." I declared. "Hell's horses are the fastest kind of horse there is when it needs to be…I see this one has taking a liking to you Princess." I looked to the stable manger. "As I have to her. I shall ride this one."

"But Princess there are much finer horses in the stable." The manger said giving me a confused look. "Why are you trying to make me pick another horse?" I asked up front looking in the horses eyes. "This one…she is wild. She doesn't let anyone on her back." He stated. "She will let me." I said softly. I walked to her side, and got on. The horse got scared for a minute, but I began to pet her mane again. "It's okay Mystic…it's okay." I then looked to the manger. "What have you done to this poor creature?" I asked angry. I looked at her back side to see whip lashings. "We are trying to break her."

"Next time you take a whip to any of these horses I will show you what it feels like!" I lowered my voice to a dangerous tone. "Yes Princess."

"Yes she still has her mean streak." I heard Kurama whisper, but I said nothing.

"Let's see what you can do Mystic." I whispered in her ear. She grunted softly, and began running faster then anything I had seen. "Slow down Mystic!" I screamed, and instantly she did. We had come up on a murder that was still going on. Five demons. Two toad looking demons, a wolf, a fox, and a half breed between a vampire and wolf. Two men were killed already, and there were two children there. "What is going on, on my land!" I asked. A demon looked at me and laughed! "Your land? This isn't your land…you can't be the Princess of half breeds!" Another laughed. "Why can't I?"

"Because the princess of half breeds is to be the most feared. You…no one could ever fear you!" My eyes narrowed into the ugliest glare I knew. "I may look small…" I was interrupted by the toad demon, "Look! You are small, and like a child!" My hand went to my boot, and pulled out a dagger. "Small am I?" I flipped the dagger up in the air and caught it ready to throw in between my index, and middle finger. "Small am I!" I threw it and hit the toad in the throat. "I may be _small _but I pack a powerful punch!" I growled as he fell to the ground dead. I jumped off my horse, and the fight began. I fought the fox with punches and blows pushing him towards the toad so I could get my dagger. Stupidly he fell for it, and tripped over the toad. I took my dagger, and cut his throat and went for the others.

The fight went on. I got a few hits but no cuts from the other two. I dodged the knives being thrown at me easily. I killed two ugly looking demons that charged me. Easy to break necks when they charge. I ended up killing all of them, and watched as the blood ran from their veins. "Are you two okay?" I asked the children. The kids nodded, and ran over to me.

They hugged my legs so tightly I nearly fell to the ground. "Thank you thank you thank you!" They chanted. I smiled and petted their heads, "No problems...run on home now." They let go and nodded, "Thank you again Princess." And with that they ran off. I got back on my horse and rode Mystic home. Half way there I found Hiei and Kurama stopped.

"Hey guys." I called slowing down to be beside them. "I see you've mastered to ride horses." Kurama said smiling at me. "Why is there blood on you?" Hiei asked coldly. "Oh just got in a fight with some idiots." I said smiling looking down at my shirt. "Over what?" Kurama asked with a concerned look on his face. "Oh they were just attacking some little kids...very cruel I couldn't let that go by with out punishment on my land.

"And by the way...they mocked me saying I couldn't be the princess." I stated.

Kurama nodded as Hiei rolled his eyes. "Let's get back now." I nodded, and we all rode back safely together. I kept getting a few glares from Hiei now and then, but nothing I couldn't deal with. When we got there I got off Mystic and petted her. "Thank you Mystic." And with that I ran up to my room to wash the blood off me. It was sticky, and smelled bad as it began to dry.

I took a shower of course. I had shut my bedroom door so I could change in peace when done.

I heard the bathroom door open and shut quickly as I took my shower. I peeked out from behind the shower curtain. "Who's there?" I asked. I heard nothing so I shrugged it off and continued to clean my self. Once I finished and I turned the water off I heard the door open and shut again.

I peeked out from behind the shower curtain again. "Who is doing that!" I screamed. I heard nothing in response so I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out into my room to see Hiei on my window sill.

"What in the world are you doing in here!" I asked about to scream because the towel was somewhat small and came up a little passed mid-thigh. Hiei had been staring at me, and finally looked away blushing somewhat. "I thought you were...I just..." I rolled my eyes, "Just get out!" I said pointing towards the door. Hiei didn't say anything but just ran out of my room. I put on a tight black shirt, and a pair of loose hip huggers. I brushed my hair, and walked out of my room.

I walked down the hallway to the library. I need a place for quiet time. I walked in grabbed a book, and began reading. But as I got into the fifth chapter a portal appeared in front of me. Two people came out together then two more people after them. Then it closed.

I looked at them weird. "Who are you?" I asked tilting my head slightly to one side. "She doesn't remember us." An ugly one side stupidly scratching his head. It looked like he was ran over by a dozen horses, and then wolves chewed up his face then spit it back out.

"Nah duh baka! Just tell us the obvious!" A boy shouted. It looked like he put too much of something in his hair. He looked to be a juvenile. Then the two girls had looks of disappointment on their faces. One had a sea foam colored hair, and she was wearing a nice kimono. The other was just wearing a nice shirt and pair of pants. She had short brown hair to her shoulders, and brown eyes.

The shouting continued and I was getting tired of it. I stood up closing my book, and walked away to another part of the library. I went up some spiral stairs and sat down on a couch._**How is it people know who I am...or used to be from what Hiei tells me**, _I thought rolling my eyes as I opened my book up and began reading again,** _and I can't remember any of it? Why can't I...is it just not meant to be that way, or is it someone doesn't want me to?_** Oh well the bad thing is I could still hear the fighting from up here. I stood up, and went to the railing of the upper half.

"You do realize this is a library and I am trying to have some peace and quiet don't you!" I screamed at them. They looked up at me a paled a bit. My hair was flying and swooping around me as ice formed on the railing. I went back and sat down. I began to calm down as what I had wanted in the first place came. _Peace._ I sat there for a good five minutes and had finished the book. **_Twenty chapters my ass. That didn't take me but fifteen minutes to finish!_** I laid the book down, and walked down the stairs to see them still there.

"Is there something I can help you with so you won't fight again?" I asked. "Dawn..." I shook my head, "No Lunette, are you friends of Hiei's and Kurama's?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Okay then follow me." I then walked out of the library and up the grand staircase. "Haven't been here in a while." I heard one of them say. "You've been here before?" I asked confused. "Uh...yeah." I just kept quiet as we reached Hiei's room. I knocked on it. There was no answer. I knocked again, "Hiei?" I heard movement in there, and soon the door opened. "What is it onna?" Hiei asked looking at me.

"You have some friends here." I said moving out of the way for him to see the ones behind me. "Hn, the idiots...and their onnas...why are you here?" He asked them coldly. "Koenma sent us as soon as we got back." I turned from them and began to walk away, but Hiei appeared in front of me. "What?" I asked him calmly. "You aren't going to leave them with me...I'm no babysitter!" I was shocked at how he put that.

"I was just going back to the library to read." I said softly. "No...You're going to be annoyed by them too if I have to be." I felt stuck, "Do I have to be around the idiots?" I asked him childishly. "Yes onna you do." I rolled my eyes, and kicked him in the balls. (Poor Poor Hiei.)

"My name is Lunette...not onna and I'm getting tired of you calling me that!" I said, and walked away from them all. I went down the stairs, and to the kitchen. The staff were already making dinner. It was starting to get dark. "We have four new guests...they will be staying with us so please treat them like the others." They nodded, and continued to do what they were doing. I left the kitchen, and ran outside. I needed to get out of the palace so I decided goand see my people...A good ruler tried to make the people feel important, at least that's what I thought. I went to goget Mystic when I was stopped by...

**Pixie: Dun dun dunI wonder who stopped her...what no I don't I know who stopped her:Snickers, and laughs: Okay I'm stupid at times but I just hyper right now...I had some sweet snow now I'm bouncing off the walls. Hopefully my mom won't kill me:Snickers at the thought: No she loves me too much. Oh well review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4_**(I think...I haven't been on in a while...oh well. Hope you like it, and thanks to all the people who reviewed. Review so I know what ya think. Pixie)**_

I went to go to Mystic when I was stopped by...Hiei. "What in the hell!" I had jumped back from him, and got in a fighting stance. "If you're leaving I am!" Hiei said with a begging look like don't leave me with them. "NO you aren't! I need to get away from all of you!" I screamed holding my head.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him as tears ran down my face. "No...I can't sleep anymore...I can't. I can't be around you guys...I can't be here!" I said falling to my knees. "Why?" Hiei asked getting on his knees and hugging me to him. "I just can't...when I dream I feel pain, and with every pain the more I get hurt. I can't do it any more! Look at my arms Hiei!" I said pulling a spell off me. It had come from the book, and while I was up there from the idiots I did the chant, and everything just disappeared.

I had cuts up and done my arms. Deep, but they were healing. I had places on my arms like someone threw darts at me. I had a few of those on my stomach, and chest but I wasn't really going to show him that. "What did you do?" He asked softly. "I didn't do it! I swear...I haven't touched any knives today, and I haven't cut myself. I don't own any darts...so how could I do it?" I asked him crying. He looked up into my eyes, "Lunette...why didn't you tell me earlier?" I shrugged, "I really didn't want to tell anyone...I was just going to leave. I can't do this...not by myself." I said looking away to see Mystic coming to me. "You should've told me! I would have taken you to Koenma...we will go tomorrow!" I shook my head, and tried to pull away. "I just need to get away from all of you!" I said as his grip tightened. "No you need help." I soon just gave up, and cried silently. Hiei hugged me to him, "It will be okay...I'll take care of you." I doubted that, but I didn't say anything.

"Princess!" I looked up to see Killer and Blaze coming at us. "Are you okay Princess? He didn't hurt..." Blaze then saw my arms, "Why you little...get away!" I stood up, and pushed them back.

"Back off!" I growled hatefully. I closed my eyes and chanted the spell again to cover it up. "He did nothing! Never assume...it's quite rude!" I growled walking over to my horse. "I shall be back in a few hours...and if not don't look for me!" I growled mounting Mystic.

She understood what I wanted and left running as fast as before to the city on my land. She slowed down at the sign, "Lost Angels? Okay that would explain to new comers." I said to Mystic who nodded her head.

Mystic walked in, and walked through the streets. The people looked at me with hateful eyes! Soon someone stepped out in front of Mystic, and spooked her. I held on, and didn't fall but I still didn't like it. I got back up right on her, and petted her mane. "Steady girl...steady."

"What are you doing here murderer?" I looked at the man in question. "What have I done to gain such a name, sir?" He spit on the ground hatefully of course. "You killed the King. King Ryan was a good man!" My head started to hurt at the mans name. "Ryan...who?" I asked holding my head._ Ryan, that name is so familiar._ "Lunette." I turned back to see Hiei. "Can you not take an order!" He shook his head looking at the man. "What's going on?" I shrugged, "He says I killed a man...Ryan...the name sounds familiar." I stated as my head started pounding worse then before. I wanted to remember something, but I just couldn't. Something held it back. "Ryan...he deserved what he got trying to kill off the humans!" A woman came out of her house saying wiping her hands on her skirt. The man glared at the woman. "Keep your mouth shut onna!" She shrank back which pissed me off. I jumped off Mystic and walked up to the man. "SO what you goin' to tell me to shut up too? This Ryan guy sounds like a mad man to me...stupid and hateful!" I said getting in his face though I had to look up just to see his face. I came up to the dudes chin. "Shut it onna!" I smirked looking towards Hiei. "He told me to shut it." I said snickering. I turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You must be a pure blood...so much better then the rest, uh?" I asked him mockingly. "Yes Princess we are!" I smirked and kicked him in the balls. He doubled over groaning in pain. "No you're not...just like men aren't better then women." A different man stood up then, "Oh yes we are. We're the only ones who protect you girls. We're the ones who bring you pleasure, and children." I smirked and lifted my foot to my hand to get the dagger out of the heel. I held it in my right hand tilting my head towards him, and glancing at him that way. "Are you sure?" He gave a nod, "You bet." I smirked and threw the dagger, and hit him in the gut. "Sorry Hiei...kinda lied. I have been around knives, but I haven't cut myself." I walked over to the guy on the ground, and pulled the knife out of his gut. "Some women my not want to have children...some may want to stay virgins...and some may not need your protection. You don't see me following a man around like a dog, or slave! I'm one of those women...and maybe the ones you claim you do all this for don't want it...so back off. If anyone else acts like these two they will be bound and tortured by the very woman he did it to." I stated coldly looking at the man at my feet. I turned from him, and got back on my horse.

"This is the way it is, and will be for now on!" I commanded. "Sure it will be Princess Lunette...that is till someone kills you off." I looked at the man I kicked. "Hiei take him back to the palace please?" For once Hiei nodded grabbed the man by the arm, and ran off to the palace with him. "Princess?" I looked at the woman who had shrunk back from the man. "Yes, ma'am?" I asked her. "What will you do with my husband?"

"Do you have any children?" She shook her head. "Then get a new husband...I am sorry to be so forward and rude, but please...if a man is that way he should be punished. And if one gets away with one thing then you all must, and I will not allow that. If you wish his return then I will but that is up to you." I stated.

"I just wanted to know...you can keep him. He didn't want me really. I'm a half breed...he was too good to make a half breed pregnant so I was just a slave." I bowed my head to the woman. "Understood...if you wish I can put him to death for such a thing." I heard a few gasp, but I paid them no attention. "Do what you think is right Princess...I trust your judgment." I nodded smiling at the woman. "I'm glad some of my people have faith in me." She bowed, and watched as I turned to leave. "Have a good night." I said to all of them, and rode out. I didn't go back to the palace I went south of it. I planed on leaving, but about three hundred yards from the palace I felt like I needed to go back for some reason. I turned Mystic around, and rode back to the palace.

Once there I put her up, and went in. "I swear I saw cuts up and down her arms then they just disappeared." I heard Killer tell Selina. "On who?" I asked him standing right behind him. He jumped turning around, and looked upon me with fear. "Why Princess I didn't see you there." I rolled my eyes, and started going up the stairs. "I won't be eating dinner with anyone to night...send the food to my room." I stated.

"Yes Princess." I rolled my eyes reaching the top of the stairs, and going to my room.

I opened the door, and walked in closing it behind me. There was a woman in a cloak hiding her face from me at my window. "Can I help you?" She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were glowing blue something I hadn't seen before. "Princess Lunette nice to meet you. I am Mari...I was sent to help you."

"From who?"

"A Prince of another land...word gets around." I nodded. _Good reasoning,_ I thought. "To help with what though?" I asked her. "Helping you with your people of course. A Prince or Princess always could use a high priest or something." She said smiling.

"Oh well I don't think I need one, but thanks anyways."

"What would happen if you do need one and didn't have one?" I thought on that. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to be prepared just in cause." I said hesitantly. "Of course...I'll find a room that isn't taken, and talk with you later." I gave a small nod, and with that she left.

_**Pixie: Okay so Mari is back, and wasn't killed in the first story Tainted Blood...and what is she planning on doing to Lunette and her friends, or whatever? Why am I asking you such stupid questions since you don't even know what I am planning next? I have no idea...seemed good at the time. Oh well review and tell me what you think. Pixie**_


	5. I'm sorry

Hey peoples,

Okay here's the deal...my computer hates me. My hard drive died on me, so I have to use an older computer that my stories aren't on so...yeah that's the reason I haven't updated lately. NO I haven't disappeared, or stopped the stories, but they will be postponed for a while...don't know how long but for a while. I'm sorry to the people who have been waiting for a long time, I really am. This isn't fun because it's killing me not being able to update. But thanks for waiting, and I hope you continue to wait for them. (And to think my computer died on me when I was going to update...it really hates me.) Anyways, thanks again.

Pixie


	6. Chapter5

Chapter 5(_**Hi, I know it's been a long while...I just hope you will forgive me, and like the chapter. Pixie)**_

I watched her leave shutting my door. _**Very weird…I wonder about the land in which she comes from.**_ There was a knock on my door as I walked over to my window and looked out. "Who is it?" I asked calmly. "I have your dinner Princess."

"Come in." I didn't turn to the door, but just stood there looking up at the moon and stars. The door opened, and in stepped the one with my meal. "Is the Princess troubled?" I turned sideways to give a side glance to the person. It was a young girl from the looks of it, and she held cat ears a top her head and her tail gracefully swished behind her. "No…curious…but not troubled…um…"

"Oh, my names Ebony, I do the small things around here." I gave a nod, "Nice to meet you Ebony, of course you know my name…everyone seems to know my name, sad thing is I can't remember ever being here to meet all of you." She began to go pale in the face. "Thank you Ebony…what's the matter?" I asked her kindly taking a step towards her. "Nothing…I must be going." She turned to leave. "No…I tell you when to leave…now what's the matter?" She turned to face me. "I can't tell you by order Princess…but maybe a hint isn't telling you exactly, right?" I nodded, "Give me a hint then." She gave me a weak smirk, "Look to your dreams, they speak a truth that is hidden from you." I nodded, "Go…do what you need to…but I will wish to speak with you tomorrow." She nodded.

She turned and walked out. I looked at my food…it looked nasty. But I sat down in front of it, and tried it. It didn't taste like it looked. My drink was white wine…why I have no idea, but oh well.

I sat there on my bed till another knock came to my door. "Is the Princess finished with her meal?" That was starting to get on my nerves. "I have finished." The door opened to reveal one of Hiei's friends. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Hi to you too. MY name's Yusuke, not _you_. And I'm here for the plate…Selina told me too." I gave him a small nod, and went back to my thoughts. I looked over to my mirror just focusing on it while in thought…staring at myself thinking on something, but I didn't know what for some reason. Something in me told me this wasn't me.

Then out of no where a hand waved in my face. I jumped and blinked wildly as my eyes began to water from staring too long. "You okay?" I looked to Yusuke. "Get out of my room!" I ordered coldly. "And if I don't?" I hissed at him showing my fangs as they grew to where I could rip his throat with just my teeth if I wanted. He went pale in the face, "Okay color me gone." I watched him take the plate and walked out of my room. I looked to my mirror and at first thought I saw someone else.

I thought that I saw someone with beautiful blood red hair, and hot pink and blood red eyes. The colors of the eyes mingled but never mixed. She had pale skin like me…But just when I thought I found something I was missing she disappeared from the mirror to show me. I took off my right boot, and threw it at the mirror screaming in frustration as it broke.

I then began to cry. Why was this me…why didn't I remember anything ,but everyone knew who I was, why was it that I felt good around Hiei, but I've only known him for a short amount of time. I shook my head as tears streamed down my face…I looked to the window as a knock came to my door. "Princess?" I couldn't runaway I knew my place was here, but I wanted away from it. "Who is it?"

"It's Mari…are you okay?" I looked to my door wiping away my tears. "Yeah." She opened the door and came in shutting it behind her. "You sure?" She sounded concerned. I shook my head, "I don't know anything." She smirked, "It's okay…you have a prisoner to deal with your-highness, shall we get that over with?" I nodded taking my other boot off and throwing it to the floor. "Let's get it over with." I said walking over to her. She bowed her head as I passed her. I stepped out of my bedroom, "Selina!" I screamed coldly. "Yes Miss?" I turned my head to the left to see her coming down the hallway towards us till she saw Mari. Her face paled when she saw Mari behind me. "Mari…why are you here?"

"Good you've met…show me to the dungeon now." I said calmly. "Why is Mari…?" Mari interrupted, "I believe the Princess as given you an order…I would follow it." I shook my head, "It's okay Mari….let her ask her question."

"But if you let them go with an inch they will go a mile. You must teach them not to take advantage of you Princess." I nodded thinking on that, "But I don't want my people turning on me."

"That's where you show them who's boss and not let them get that far." I gave another nod. "Princess, you mustn't listen to this witch! She served as Ryan's Mistress…she lies to you Lunette." I didn't know what to believe….that is till a knife was shoved into my back. I gasped as the pain washed over me. "You should have taken his offer instead of killing him and living me alive." She whispered as I fell to my knees. "Guards!" Selina cried. I heard footsteps at the bottom of the stairs, and some behind me. "You can't get away this time though." Selina said as doors opened, and more people came in the hallways. But I fell to the floor my head hitting first still though. Darkness took me over as I heard a woman's scream.

My dreams while in darkness was killing me, and hurting me more then the loneliness was, but I couldn't wake up. Never in my life had I felt like that from what I knew, but I prayed that it would end soon.

In my dreams I heard things of others speaking to me. But when I wanted to wake most there was only one.

"I know you can't hear me right now…but I'm sorry…I should've taken you to Koenma before this happened. You probably won't make it through this…they said you were in a coma…." _**No wonder I can't wake**_, I thought.

_**Lunette?**_

_**Hiei…Wake me the hell up….my dreams they hurt so bad!**_

_**I can't…you have to wake up on your…**_

"Hiei I know you feel bad, but you must come eat…you can't be like this." I knew the voice yet I didn't because it was all blurry, a bit...every sound mixed together. "I'm not leaving her!" I heard Hiei scream. Then another voice came in, "Do you really think she'll wake up? I mean it has been five months."

"Yusuke stop it...don't speak like that." Another voice came in, along with something hitting the floor.

_**Five months...my kingdom, no this can't be happening!**_ I screamed at myself trying to wake up...trying to force it to happen! But my heart began to race, and my breathe came short. "What's happening?"

Someone began squeezing my arms, and shaking me. "Stop it...calm down we can't loose you again! Stop it Lunette!" _**My kingdom...I have to wake up!**_ I screamed inside. "Stop it...calm down!" I then felt a smack across my face, and my breathing and heart calmed down and regulated.

"I'm sorry...but you have to stay calm...I don't want you to leave me again." I felt something wet hit my face as someone pulled my head onto their lap. This person pushed my hair from my face, "I love you too much to loose you again. And Selene, and Ebony have been gone for a week trying to find someone to help, but we haven't heard word of them." My heart sank not of my dreams this time...because Selene and Ebony were out there somewhere…and no one knew if they were a live or not.

I wanted to scream out their names in fear, and anger. But my mouth wouldn't move. Well it did a little, but not enough for me to speak, so I sent my energy to another part of my body, to see if this would work. I sent my energy to my fingers. I felt them twitch. "Guys look….she's moving!" I heard somebody scream. _**It's time to wake up!**_ I screamed at my dreams where a man was coming at me with a knife.

I sent my energy all to my eyes. "She's trying to wake up….she's been listening." I heard a soft voice whisper. My eyes flicked open, but shut instantly because of the light. The pain caused me to hiss, and roll to shield my eyes. "**SELENE**!" I screamed hoarsely jumping from the bed happy I was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"You need to rest right now." I looked over to the red head. "How about I give you the finger…" I did, "And tell you to leave me the hell alone!" I screamed again. "At least eat." A girl with soft kind crimson red eyes said. I said nothing but walked towards the window. I looked out over the trees. I opened up the window to feel the breeze as blood dripped from my body.

"What…happened?" A girl whispered scared. "I don't remember….but it hurt." I said looking over my shoulder with no expression. "Okay that's scary I would take an angry look over that any day." I turned and jumped out the window as people screamed over me.

Letting bat wings out of my back, and flew over towards a clearing. I landed and looked around. I smelt them close…but how close was the question. I followed the scent like a blood hound would. I heard screams near by, and feared it was them. I ran as fast as I could to the scream the way I was going.

When I got there Ebony was crying, and Selene was on the ground bleeding. They were surrounded by a group of wolf demons. "Why are you bothering my people?" The leader asked. "Why are you bothering mine?" I asked stepping out of the shadows. "Princess Lunette these are your people?" I nodded walking through to them, and getting on my knees to see what was wrong with Selene. "If she dies you are mine!" I said coldly looking at the leader. "Understood."

I checked what was really bad….she had a cut along her stomach, and cheek. Her arms where clawed, and she had a bite on her shoulder. "Princess you woke." I nodded smiling as a tear ran down my face. "All because I heard of something two girls were doing….you are foolish to do this!" I said softly. I looked back to the leader.

"Do something! This is because of you….or need I remind you, you are on my land!" I screamed. He bowed his head, and ran to get things. "It'll be okay." I promised Selene. "I know it will be now…you're awake." I moved her hair from her face, and smiled at her. The leader came back with a wet cloth, and bandages. I washed the blood and dirt from her wound gently, and bandaged her up. "Who's the one that bit her?" I asked my eyes scaring them. The one stepped forward…. "Have fun Selene." She smiled and jumped at him blood lust taking her over at least for that moment.

"Just as a reminder of what will happen next time." Ebony came up to me limping. "I'm going back…."

"No you will go with us when she's done with her meal." Ebony bowed, and stood by my side. Soon Selene was finished with her meal, and got up looking me in the eyes as tears filled her eyes.

She went to give me a hug, but I held my hand up saying no. "Not now Selene…" but then again words weren't needed because she saw the blood staining my shirt. "What's that from?" I shook my head, "Not now….we must hurry back." She nodded, but before anything could happen I turned to find Hiei and his friends on my horses.

"Need a lift?" The ugly one joked. "If I get a ride I drive." Yusuke jumped off his. "This one is yours right?" I nodded seeing Mystic. Mystic came over to me, and nudged my head, "I missed you too girl." I said petting her head.

I jumped on to her back, and helped Yusuke back on. "Thanks….I don't think I can take flight again for a while." Yusuke nodded as I glanced back at him. "Mystic…home." She turned slowly, and began to trot towards the palace. Hiei came up towards my right side with Selene holding on to him scared in away. Kurama had Ebony calmly riding with him.

"So Princess…..have you thought about……What I was just asking!" The last part was directed to Selene as she glared at Ebony for some reason. "Selene let Miss Ebony talk….you should know if you can she can." Selene looked the other way.

"Now Ebony…continue." She nodded her head. "I was asking if you've thought about when you would get married and become queen." My eyes widened at the thought of marriage. "Yeah Lunette when will you marry Hiei?" I glared at Kuwabara blushing as he rode a slight distance behind Hiei. "Hey Kuwabara I think she's blushing." I looked at Yusuke and smiled pushing him off my horse.

"Ride with Kuwabara if you're going to be this way." I ordered. I then sped up and rode to the palace. I got off, and just as my feet touched the ground pain hit me hard. "Princess!" It was the gardener from….well a while back. I looked at him as everything became a blur. "Stay with me Princess." But the voice was so far off as darkness consumed me yet again.

The dreams came back to me and more pain erupted through my body telling me that I was alive. But then the dream went to a girl with blood red hair, and the same eyes as mine.

She sang a very sad song looking out her bedroom window as everyone slept. Her tears ran wild as she seemed to be struggling to remember something. _**She has the same problem as I have. But who is she?** _She turned and began to walk towards me, but she walked right through me.

Just as I was finding out who this girl is I was jerked awake! "Good you had us scared for a minute." I knew the voice, but water was falling into my eyes so it was a blurry sight. "I told you water would work." I knew that voice.

"**YUSUKE**!" I went to get up shaking my head trying to get everything to stop spinning. But I fell to the floor. "When everything quits move…." And there I was sick. "God can't she make it to the bathroom!" I felt someone pick me up and put me back in the bed as I began to cry. "It's not her fault that the water shocked her!" I heard Ebony scream, and then a slap was heard. "I want my mommy, and daddy." I cried softly like a child.

"Lunette…." She couldn't find the words.

"Truth is Lunette you don't have any parents." I heard Yusuke whisper sadly. Then another smack came. "Why not?" I asked. "Do you remember what we talked about?" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the ceiling spinning. "I remember we talked….that's it." I heard a heavy sigh. There was whispering then someone screamed. "No you won't take her back there! Not that room!"

I was getting scared. I didn't know what they were talking about, but they knew more about me, then I knew, and I couldn't take it! "**STOP IT**! I want to know!" I screamed, "I want to know….let me know." I cried whispering this.

Someone sat down behind me, and laid my head on their lap. They began to wipe away tears as they came. "We want to show you something that might strike a memory…if that doesn't work would you like to go to Koenma's?" It was a familiar voice. She sounded like she was normally happy all the time, and that this was breaking her heart. "I want to know," is all that kept coming out of my mouth. "Hiei let her sleep for now…she needs it. We'll see what she wants are she wakes up." I didn't hear anything. "I'll stay with her while she sleeps…when she wakes I'll let you know, okay?" Again nothing.

"Okay I'll clean this mess….um…everyone else leave, besides Botan. The Princess needs to rest." I heard Selene say, and with that I drifted to sleep.

The next time I woke Botan was asleep beside me. I sat up and stretched rubbing my eyes. "Where's everyone?" I asked her as she sat up, as if it was a reaction. "They left so you could sleep….I stayed to make sure you would be okay." She said yawning.

"Now….the guys and I want to show you something that might strike some good….and bad memories you may have…if that doesn't work and you still want to know….would you like to go and see Koenma?" I nodded, "Show me….I want to know…….Can I ask a question?" She nodded, "Ask away Dawn…." She covered her mouth after she said that. "Okay who is Dawn?" Botan just shook her head. "Who is she!" I demanded. She let her hands fall, "I can't tell you….you wouldn't…."

"Remember?" Her eyes widened at the word I said. As if it were a bad word that was banished to any saying. "What? That's all people seem to be saying…you won't remember….you can't remember. What is this…why don't I know anything!" I asked screamed throwing something at a wall. I looked over at the sound of breaking glass.

It was a picture frame. I got off the bed, and crawled to it. I picked it up and looked at it. It held a little girl that didn't even look like me except the eyes. The people there reminded me of someone.

"Who is this?" I asked shockedthis picture would be right by my head. "The people are your parents….the girl is Dawn…." I touched her face, "I saw her in my mirror the other day…..well before everything happened. I hate her!" I said throwing the picture to the floor again. "You are her….Lunette she is you." I shook my head, "That can't be….I'm Lunette and she is Dawn to different people." I said. The door opened to revile everyone. "Good you're a wake." A girl said smiling as if she planned something evil.

Hiei walked over to me, and helped me up to my feet. "Come on." He said coldly. "No!" I said cruelly confusing them. "Why not?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah don't you want to remember?" Kuwabara asked. "Not her memories….I want mine. Not someone else's!" Hiei looked at me confused then at the picture. "But you are with us we have something to show you….and take off that cloaking spell." I shook my head crossing my arms over my chest. "I am not going anywhere with you crazy people! I can't be her….okay. I don't know how close you were to her, or if you even knew her, but I'm not her okay! I can't be her…we aren't even half way alike!"

"You have her eyes." Yusuke pointed out. "Yippy one thing."

"You have her powers." Kuwabara stated. "You have her mean streak, and moves in battle." Kurama stated. "You act just like her, just more open." Botan stated placing her hands on my shoulders. "You have her smile." A man said stepping in. "Werewolf." I said snarling. "Johnny, thank you!" I hissed at him. "You have her protective attitude." He stated smirking. "You have everything of hers except her body….it was buried a while back." I shook my head jerking from Botan.

"I am Selene Lunette Bloodworth! Not Dawn!" I screamed at them. "Dawn's last name was Bloodworth…she loved the name Selene, and would've died to have any name that in which meant moon, or moonlight….anything with moon in it." This Johnny said. "I am not Dawn!" I said lowly and dangerously. "Come with us so we can show you something." Johnny said. "Why should I?" I asked.

"Because Princess they speak the truth." I looked at Ebony from the door way. "Remember my little hint?" I nodded, "Look to my dreams….but I can't remember my dreams." I stated. "Do they hold a man hurting you?" I looked to the ground thinking, "I know I feel a pain….that's all." She nodded, "Come with us and we can show you that room you dream of." I looked to her, and followed her. "You will understand one day Princess…if not today, but you were the woman named Dawn….the one….the first half breed." I followed her to a lab room of the looks of it. I walked into the middle of the room, and looked around.

I stood there for ten minutes and stared at one wall. It held chains on the wall. Things started to swim through my mind, wanting to be remembered. Things started to piece together slowly, but from the end to the beginning. "This is where you spent your last moments Lunette….as Dawn. You saved these people, but died yourself in his lap." She said pointing to Hiei. "Death…." I then looked to one side of the room, and saw the syringes. I touched my left shoulder as a pain came to remind me that something happened to me with those. "Princess go ahead take off the cloaking spell, and let yourself see the truth." Selena said.

I took the cloaking spell off….and long with my shirt….thank god I was wearing a bra. I looked down at my torso, and saw everything….the torturing marks….everything that made the marks were in this room. I then looks down at my stomach, and saw where the last blow had hit. I began to talk to no onereally, "And as death rolled over the blood headed girl her thoughts lingered and remained. All on one man that she loved as if in a story….._I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused on this day. I'm sorry for ending it here, and causing some much fear. I'm sorry to leave you like this to live the rest of your life...alone. But hopefully you will find some one in the future as time passes you by. And you will stay with her, but every so often think of me behind your closed eyes. I love you Hiei, and nothing will change that. Hold on to your dreams, and you will see one day in the nice clear blue sky me flying above your head with wings like angels wishing you the best, and maybe one day we will be together again in heaven and with that said, Amen."_ I whispered.

Hiei came over to me, "Dawn?" I looked up at him. "Dawn?" He asked again, but I was still distant as everything was completing itself. "Birthday…..birthday….A necklace….cat's eye. Kimono….dragon….." I fell to my knees holding my head. "No….no….no….." I then let out a scream that was blood chilling. "That's the same scream we heard when the curse was lifted. She's remembering it, but it's showing her backwards." Kuwabara stated. A scream came from me again, "That's the scream I don't remember…."

"The scream of when the curse was put on her." someone said."Don't hurt them…..Don't hurt mommy….no…….**DADDY**!"

"This is worse then going and seeing the crazy people." Yusuke whispered. "Mommy…Daddy." I whispered my throat hurting severally. "Dawn?" I looked up at Hiei, "Ye…" He placed a finger to my lips since he was on his knees beside me. "Shhhhh….be quiet now….rest…this was a lot to take in." I nodded, and laid my head on his lap. I fell to sleep as he stroked my hair.

When I woke I felt better….no pain from my dreams, and I knew who my parents were, and how they died. I looked over to find Hiei beside me. I found myself in my bed. "Hey guys she's awake," Ebony whispered waking Yusuke. "**SHE'S WAKE**!" Kuwabara screamed excited and jumped up scaring me. "Calm down baka….she might not remember any of it." I glared at Yusuke, "Shut the hell up punk…I remember every damn thing." I said in a raspy voice my throat dry and still hurting. "Yup it's her alright." I smiled shaking my head to see my hair was different. "What happened to black with silver streaks?" I asked just hurting my throat more.

"We don't know…all we know is that after you went to sleep on shrimps lap everything went back to the why they were before you died. You have every mark, tattoo, and anything else….what you had you have now." I smiled, "Good." I then began coughing and woke Hiei. "Does she remember?" He asked softly. I hugged him, "Thank you…..Oh god it's good to remember again." I whispered.

Hiei hugged me to him tightly, "It's good to be able to hold you again." There were a few giggles, but I flipped them the bird still hugging Hiei.

"Here Princess drink this." I took the cup Selina was handing me, and drink what was in it. Blood….how I missed the taste. "Selena," I said licking my lips to get what little blood remained, "Send out word that Dawn Bloodworth is back, and is ready to take down anyone who challenges all for old ways." I said smirking. "But you aren't ready for that!" I shook my head holding up my hand, "I'm as ready as I was to take down Ryan. I can do it!" I said. "They won't believe it, but it'll be good to see the shock." She said smiling.

When word was out that anyone who wanted to challenge me could come, and do so at noon; all we had to do was wait. "Is it time yet?" Kuwabara asked whining. I looked to the clock in the living room chambers, "Yeah might as well be on the front steps now." I said standing from my seat. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

I looked down at everything. I was wearing the gift that was Hiei's, and had my blades on ready to fight. My sun dragon blade wrapped around my back, my moon dragon blade and holy dagger at my waist. I had other daggers like what I called the soul stealer, but nothing as good as the others.

"I'm a big girl now….I won't allow them to win." I muttered evilly growling and moved to the front steps of the palace. There is where I found hundreds, but only twenty stepped forth. "Stay back here!" I ordered the gang. "No what if something goes wrong." Botan cried. "Then something goes wrong that I have to fix. This is my battle…" Hiei interrupted me, "Just like the last one? We can't lose you again!" I saw a tear fall from his eyes, and went to him. I placed my hand on his cheek, and made him look me in the eyes, "You won't…I swear." I said softly.

I then walked away from them my hood from the cape covering my face…besides my smile to them. I stood on the top step hands on my hips, and smirked at them blood lust going to my head. These were the men who challenged me…they were hopeless. "Stop where you are!" I ordered as if head of an army.

"You are not Dawn….thus you can not order us Lunette! Dawn has been dead for six months now, and buried." The one in front of them all said smiling. "You must be their leader then." I said smiling knowing them thinking Dawn was dead, would play right into my plan. The men stopped and smiled, "We have no leader thus we make our own laws. The legend was false…and will never come true." He said trying to convince the others to fight as well.

"There is a mixed child of the brethren a child mixed of two different bloods, but one being vampire. The first of them all...the Forbidden Child of the brethren. She will become the slayer and kill the pure blood of the brethren for what they plan to do, and for what they had done. She will then perish. She will come back, and bring a new beginning to the half breeds and rule her people as equals not as lesser beings.

"But through coming back things will be erased from her thoughts. The night will bring her back to who she truly was, but the day brings a new being who shows only kindness and no fear. Who fights for the ones who were treated as slaves with out knowing of why. She will wonder eternity wondering for what reason she sees that she must do so till shown the way to the past, and lead by the angels who have no wings. Then the being comes back and will rule with an iron fist and show her people to the light, and guide the evil of the brethren to the dark." I stated smiling.

Whispers were heard through all that were at the bottom of the stairs. "How do you know the second part? None of us do only Ryan did!" I smiled, "Because, sir, I'm the one who it speaks of, and I heard when I was but a child."

"You are not the one it speaks of." The one in the front charged at me. I waited for the last minute, and with speed he couldn't match I brought out my holy dagger and shoved it in his gut as he punched me in the face. My hood went back to show my short blood red hair that looked to have many layers, and razored at the ends of each layer making it look like I kinda did it myself yet still did a decent job. He looked into my eyes as he began to turn ash. "Hi honey….I'm home." I whispered evilly as he fell to the ground turning ash in front of me.

The others looked upon me with fear, but then it turned to hatred. The whispers of the people behind them grew louder as they looked to see my friends behind me, calling them the angels with no wings.

"Get her!" One screamed. They ran up the steps as I put my dagger back at my waist pulling out my blades….sun dragon, and moon dragon. The others tried to bit on to me, but the first four went down easily, besides the first one that one was way too easy.

Fifteen left stood around me in a circle waiting for me, or one of them to attack. I pulled out my holy dagger without them knowing it, and flung it at one of them so we could get this over with.

One of them jumped at me, but I side stepped it and let him fall on his face. I ran at the one they declared leader after all the other ones died, and sank my fangs into his neck. I drank from him for a brief moment then broke his neck. The others instantly came at me.

I fought most of them off till there was only three left. And they were giddy with excitement thinking they would be able to succeed where the others didn't. I smirked as the blood lust hit me harder. I knew that the last one left I would drain.

_An iron fist indeed, _I thought smiling to them standing at the ready to attack. "If you be men charge!" I screamed my beloved dragon blades in my hands. One took that to heart, like a child would a rude name from its friend, and charged me blind to what I was planning. I smiled and slashed him across the torso area with both blades.

As he laid on the ground breathing I got him through the heart. The other two looked at me fear, and anger still painting their eyes. Both charged me, and both got me on my blind side as I looked to see if everyone was okay so far. I was taken to the ground as one of them began to drink from me, and the other began trying to pound my head in. Well the one biting me soon found out I had found some holy water, and took a bath in that, the other found my blade in his stomach. I jumped up to my feet, and wiped my forehead to see a little bit of blood.

I walked over to the one squirming on the ground complaining about the burn the holy water did. I broke his neck so I wouldn't have to hear it.

I then walked over to the other man who just pulled my blade from his stomach. He did the wrong thing thinking I wasn't coming after him, and flung it away from him. I knelt down beside him, "That wasn't very smart." I then bit into his neck and began to drink from him. At the last few drops I let him go, and stood over him. "Why drain something as nasty as you pure blood? When I could take joy in watching you burn!" I said happily.

I moved a distance from him, and held out my hand. "Devil's dragon." The dragon flowed from my arm and hand to cover the man on the ground. I stepped back as the dragon ate the man. It then came back to my arm. I held my arm slightly, and looked out over the people. The silence was peaceful and filled with fear.

Then, "Three cheers for Dawn the legend of half breeds!" Cheers rang out through out the people. Never in my life had I felt happy to hear the cheering of people for knowing most the time it was because others nearly had me at death. I fell to my knees smiling.

My wingless angels, my friends came and stood in front or beside me. Hiei bent down in front of me. "Great fight…." I smiled and hugged him, "I'm back!" I cried happily.

"Hey three more cheers for the hero of half breeds!" Yusuke yelled out. More cheers came, and that night there was a party out in front of the palace for all to join. Dancing, and games, and food and drinking took place there.

The next morning things went back to normal. Well as normal as it could be seeing as to I was back to the same way I was before.

**Pixie: I hope you liked it...review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 ( I know it's been a while, and I hope you forgive me, but I just got the everything fixed, and well I finished it. I hope all of you will review, and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it, and all. well sry again.Pixie)**_

_It's been a year since I finally got my memories back, and every other week Hiei and I go horse back riding to see how my people are getting along. Everyone knows the new laws "No sexist acts, all can fight in the army, treat others the way you wish to be treated, no stealing, and no killing." The people thought it was stupid at first, and some became rebels. Stealings and murderers took place, but when I found out who did it they got lashings, but depended on what they did. The murderers were put to death. _

_But now the people understood my way, and are doing great. Some stealings and murders here and there, but we take care of them. For a year now me and Hiei have been together, not like fiancés, more like really good friends. I feel bad because of it. We have so much pride, and so many things to do we don't have time to ask the other. _

_The gang stays at the palace with me so I don't get too lonely, and when Koenma needs them a portal opens in the living room. I'm usually in my room of the nights not wanting to go out anymore as I had when I beat those men on the front steps. I get lonely though the gang is around. I want that one person for me, and I know it's Hiei but I say nothing. I just sit and watch as the moon rises as night takes hold of my kingdom. I miss how it used to be. _

_Good news is Johnny and his mate decided to come and live with me (much to her dismay.) Johnny wanted to be close to me since I had to stay here. Well Selena needs me to sign something, her being my new high priestess, she helps me manage. Other wise I would've already went nuts. _

_Dawn _

I put my pen and diary away, and told her to come on in. "How are you this evening?" She asked. "Bored…what's that for?" I asked her referring to the piece of paper in her hand. "It's for the marketing out in Dark Angels; they seem to be having problems with the pricing…people wanting more money." I nodded and took it from her looking it over. "A marketer priced a pint of blood 2 heart coins!" (Heart coins equal about $4 each.) "I told you pricing problems. Shall I make sure the prices are lowered, to about a blood coin?" I nodded. (Blood coins $1.50 each) "Some can be so greedy." I thought aloud signing the paper.

She took it looking me in the eyes then to the ground, "So when are you going to tell Hiei that you love him?" I looked at her shocked. "I can't." I whispered looking to the ground sadly. "Why not? I mean you do love him…I can see it, but I know your pride gets in the way at times, but what's the other reason?" I sighed, "We just don't have time for each other. They're busy with missions, and I'm busy with my kingdom." I answered sadly.

"Then I shall tell him for you." I looked into her eyes, "Why? Why does it matter so?" I asked her. "Because you must become Queen, and we need a king." I gave off a laugh as she made a giggle at how she sounded right then. "Fine…but I know what he'll say." I said smiling. "And what would that be?" "Hn!" I laughed at that as she joined in. "Yes lately he seems to be going back into that word more and more….is that even a word?" I shrugged, "I know it is in his book."

"Oh and while I'm at it what will we be doing for your birthday Saturday?" She asked me standing, and going to the door. "My birthday is this Saturday!" She nodded looking back at me. "I can't believe I forgot!" I said looking to the ground. She smiled, "Well lately the work around here has been very busy, and you've been working so hard, but what will we be doing?" I shook my head, "Nothing." I said calmly thinking on what was best for the kingdom.

"Nothing! We must do something…it will be your eighteenth birthday from you being reborn! Your three hundred seventeenth if you count before you died!" She said shocked. "You heard what I said! There are more important things to do then celebrate my birthday!" I answered. "Yes your-highness….well things to finish before I go to bed….good night." I bowed my head saying good night to her as well. She then left me to my thoughts. I got up like I did every night, and went to my window. Footsteps were heard going back and forth down the hallway; _They must be coming back from that mission on the other side of Makia. _I looked out the window to see a crescent moon. "The smile of the sky." I mumbled. I heard some mumbling out side my door, then a knock and giggling. "Who is it?" I asked grabbing hold of my right arm, and holding my arms behind me. "The gang." Yusuke. "Come on in." I said calmly. The door opened, and every one….including Johnny, filed in. "We hear you ain't celebrating your birthday this year!" Johnny said getting straight to it. "You heard correct." I mumbled turning around to face them.

"Is that the night gown Killer got you?" I glared at Johnny for being so observant. "It looks more like a short dress." Kuwabara stated. "And I care? Now, I'm not doing anything for my birthday, and that is final….now what do you guys…and girls want?" I asked get very serious here. "Well, Hiei wanted to ask you something." Yusuke said smiling. I raised an eyebrow to this, but shrugged it off. Hiei was trying to back away blushing a bit, but Johnny pushed him forward. "You ask her like you were planning, or I'll ask for you, and embarrass you doing so." Johnny and Yusuke stated. But More Yusuke with the embarrassing part.

Hiei walked over to me, and looked me in the eyes pulling something out of his pocket. "Um….Dawn….um…." He was stuttering that was a bad sign.(Yes…..it's the sign that the world is ending and were all going to die…….just kidding lol) "What is it Hiei?" I said getting scared. "Um…will you…um…."

"Out with it man!" Johnny hollered. Hiei turned his head, and glared at Johnny, "Shut up it's bad enough I'm nervous!" he screamed. I gave off a giggle at the scene. I had missed their little spats while they were gone. He then turned his head back to me, and looked my in the eyes, and got down on one knee, "Since it is a costume here that….well….Dawn will you marry me?" MY eyes went wide at the shock. "Hiei…um…" I looked to the door to see Selena there leaning against the frame. "You knew about this!" She smiled evilly and nodded, "Of course….Johnny told me Hiei was having problems with it. Why do you think I took you to look at jewelry, and ask you what ring you liked?" I shrugged, "I thought it was like a natural girlly girl thing." Her jaw dropped. "I'm not a girlly girl!" I smiled, and then looked back down at Hiei who was waiting nervously for some reason. "Why are you so nervous when you already know my answer?" I asked him smiling softly. "Yes?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes." He got up and hugged me to him. I tensed a bit, but was happy.

"Now all we have to do is plan the wedding." Hiei didn't like the thought about that. "Why did you say that Selena…I mean he just got through with this…he isn't used to this, so just wait a bit." She nodded and left.

"Well, we'll leave you two love birds alone." Johnny said smirking as he pushed everyone out the door, and closed it behind him. Hiei let go of me, and looked in my eyes, but I looked to the ground. "Selena told me you weren't telling me how you felt because your pride…and we had too much to do." I nodded, "It's true…but you also have a problem with your pride so I don't want to hear it! As for we have too much to do…it's true. I have a kingdom to run….I mean I can't just go running off now can I…now that I'm in charge of some many." I said looking anywhere but in his eyes. "You couldn't tell me all the times we went patrolling together?" Hiei asked raising my gaze to meet his, "No…my pride got in the way all those times," I jerked my gaze from his, "And I held my tongue during the nights because I don't want to leave my room." I said looking away from him, turning my back to him and looking out the window. "Why?"

"Because I just don't….I don't know! I just know the night doesn't bring me happiness anymore….and that in my room I feel safe….I think back to when I didn't know anything….when I truly was the girl named Lunette, and see everything that did happen. And all the dreams I had of my past, and how I felt the pain…It brings me no joy…just more pain! It doesn't matter if I'm Dawn now or not….At times I can still feel the pain I had went through in the dreams." I stated rubbing my arms as if to keep warm.

Hiei hugged me to him from behind, "But you're safer now more then ever….and a lot stronger because of it." He whispered. "Only with your help." I whispered back as a tear ran down my cheek. "I love you…so much….please don't cry." He whispered kissing my neck lightly. "I'm not." My voice didn't even sound like a tear had been shed. "Yes you are I see that tear…." I looked towards the ground out side my window, "Something is in my eye." I wiped the tear away not caring. "Okay….I'll leave you to your thoughts." Hiei went to let go of me, but I held his arms around me, "Don't go….please don't go." Hiei turned me to him, and looked me in the eyes. "You need some sleep…." I tensed up at the thoughts, but nodded. "Come let's turn in early tonight." I nodded, and me already being in my nightgown not needing to change, I just got in bed….Hiei followed in after me. "I don't want to sleep." I whispered. "Sleep with me, and keep me company then….if not for you, for me." Hiei hugged me to him causing me to feel safe like I used to with Johnny, and his brother….in the past.

"Okay." And with that I fell to sleep to just sit in a black void, not being able to have dreams anymore.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy. Today is Halloween….my birthday, and my wedding. We just got married Hiei and I. It was so cute when he stuttered in front of everyone so nervous with the vows. Johnny's mate finally had a kid and I'm praying she doesn't become as bad as her mother. Selena planned our honeymoon, but I don't even know where we're going so it's going to be quite a surprise. I can't even express how happy I am right now with out literally jumping up and down, and bouncing off the walls. Hiei's been trying to get me to calm down, but I don't think I will for a while. I'm proud to say I've gotten over my pride problem. And Hiei shows more emotion now then he ever have, which pleases me. At least I know he'll be okay with having a kid _._ Well where ever we are….we're here so I have to go. And just to tell you dearest friend…..I won't need you anymore. _

_Your two sided, two souled friend,_

_Dawn/ Lunette _

_**The End**_


End file.
